


End of Time

by Helpbellamyblake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bellarke, Clarke has feelings, Co-leaders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Bellamy, Protective Clarke, Sad Clarke, clarke cuts her hair, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpbellamyblake/pseuds/Helpbellamyblake
Summary: They're back in Arkadia and Clarke and Bellamy have no time to spare. Includes a hair cutting scene, and Bellamy helping. Canon feelings on Clarke's part.





	

Clarke stood in the washroom facing herself in the mirror, a rusty pair of metal bandage cutting shears in hand, and a pile of her wet blonde locks around her feet. She'd struggled to brush her matted hair out and in the end she decided to cut it. 

They'd been back one day and while everyone got back to their everyday lives, trying to regain some normalcy, Clarke carried around a ten tonne secret on her shoulders.   
Six months, ALIE had promised. Just six months to save humanity and only two people in the world knew about it.

It was at that moment a knock interrupted her thoughts and Clarke's eyes darted to the door. It was Bellamy.

He wore a long sleeve black shirt that she'd never seen before, and she noted how good it looked on him and felt her face go hot as she looked back to the mirror.

"You cut your hair," he blinked.

"I thought I'd feel lighter," she replied and he nodded in understanding. She needed no more explanation then that. That was the nice thing about him. "I know it's kinda choppy, I couldn't see the back."

"No... I like it," he stopped to clear his throat. "You did miss a spot though" 

"I did?" her arm shot back as she searched for the piece. He chuckled as he stepped forward to help. 

"Want me to get it?" 

She gave him a nod and handed him scissors.

"Don't worry," he said and she wanted to tell him that she wasn't. "I used to trim O's hair for her all the time." He loomed over her and Clarke watched him in the mirror, she watched the pain form in his eyes at the mention of his sister. 

"We'll find her," she whispered after a while. 

He gave Clarke half an attempt at a smile before swallowing and focusing back down on her hair. She felt the tips of his fingers slowly brush against the nape of her neck as he combed through her hair and she took a moment to steady her breathing. 

Stop, she thought.

The last time she let herself think of him like that, it was used against her. His life had been threatened because of her. Start with Bellamy Blake.

She lowered her chin down to her chest. So he could see better, and so she could hide her face.

"Stay still," his breath was hot against her neck. 

She felt the last bit of hair float down. But she did not feel any lighter this time. 

"There."   
She turned around to face him. She'd been this close to him before, closer even, and yet she'd never felt this way. His sweet scent filled her nostrils and she let the familiar but strange feeling of security he brought wrap itself around her. For a moment she thought his eyes had fallen to her lips and her breath caught, but they came lower and settled on her chest where she'd taped two pieces of four-by-four gauze to cover her wounds. 

"I should have gotten to you sooner," his voice was rough as a troubled expression found its way on his face. 

Clarke shook her head in protest and a lump formed in her throat.

"I'm just glad she didn't get you," she barely managed to form the words. She never wanted to relive that fear again, of not knowing where he was or whether he was okay. 

He raised a hand and slowly brushed her hair behind her shoulder, his fingers tips sending electricity down her neck. She looked up at him and for a moment almost forgot about everything going on. 

Almost.

You have no time for this now, a voice told her. 

She abruptly stepped away, so fast that his hand was still frozen in the air. She tried to ignore the pain in her chest as she took a seat on the edge of the tub and attempted to refocus her thoughts.

"So what do we do?" she didn't have to mention what it was about. 

"We have to tell Abby and Kane," he replied, "this one's way bigger than us Clarke." 

"I know, I know it is." She shook her head and their eyes met, "let's just give them another day." 

"We don't have a whole lot of those left," and he was right. 

"Kane...he's not okay. And my mom, she doesn't even know what about him." 

"That clock...it's not gonna wait for any of us to get ourselves together... I have to show you something." Suddenly he began rolling up his sleeve to expose the skin of his arm. Clarke got up from the tub and stepped closer to see what he was revealing. 

Right there, on the outside of his forearm, was a bright red angry blister.

"What the hell is that?" she demanded as she grabbed his arm to take a closer look. She didn't even attempt to hide the urgency in her voice, the smallest scratch on him always made her heart squeeze. But this was different. This wasn't among any of the usual markings that people came to her for. 

"I was walking through the forest, thought I might find O out there. A raindrop rolled off a leaf and...." he shook his head in confusion. "I don't know, but it burned."

"Acid rain," she felt all the air rush from her lungs. "It's already started." 

"Clarke, if it's already soaked into the soil, it won't be long before..." he trailed off and both their eyes went to the shower pipes. 

"Shit," she said. "The water supply." 

"You see now why I say there's no time?" 

She nodded, eyes wide in disbelief. 

"Let's go find my mom."


End file.
